Warhammer Jason
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 740146 |no = 7172 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 72 |animation_idle = 42 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = Aries faced the zodiacal entity known as Taurus. He armed himself with his hammers, and bellowed in excitement at the idea of being able to prove that he surpassed the power of the being in front of him. Suddenly, there was an explosion of light. Jason felt the shell of the entity called Aries separate from him. Of course there was no question of parting with such power. He grabbed the hammers of Aries. The magical energy of the zodiacal entity was at its peak. But Jason had still vanquished his opponents. He tensed his muscles, gripped the two hammers and with a single shake of his head transformed into the ram, sending Aries through the rift which was now closing. Jason had returned to his lands. ”Now all I need is to find worthy opponents for these hammers!” Several minutes later, he had forgotten everything about the last few years. The country of the Noblesses had changed greatly, a revolution had taken place and the Red Bloods had created a mode of government called a “republic” and, by a strange process called "election", had voted in a woman to lead them. No matter, the exercise of power had always bored him, just like women had. Only combat against a stronger adversary had led him on the path to war, and he had seen many. This new era seemed insipid to Jason. Most of the Noblesses had been beheaded and the feeble Red Bloods that were left wouldn’t be able to stand up to him, despite their numbers. One day, one of these Red Bloods seemed ever so slightly more trained than the rest. With his last breath, the man admitted that he’d been part of a group of hunters who had been lead by a pair of Noblesses who’d managed to survive. They had been tolerated by the Republic. Jason began tracking them. One spring night, he caught up with them. Unfortunately, one of the two was already sprawling on the ground, a cowardly blade having found its mark in his back. Jason watched the strange Noblesse who had survived finish off a trio of young girls. Jason smiled as he saw the Noblesse’s power. Finally, an adversary worthy of him. In the very first spar, they knew they were a match for each other. After hours of fighting, their respective locked horns drove forward and pierced their flesh, and they met their mutual end. The energy of the impact destroyed their spiritual forms, their armor and all of their other trappings. They fell naked to the ground and lay there, their faces free from all traces of animosity. Their ties of kinship were obvious to the Red Bloods who later found them. And thus the mountain where they were buried has ever since borne the name of Horns of the Unknown Father and Son. |summon = I have returned to my lands... I sense nothing but weakness here |fusion = Thank you, but I'd rather be fighting an opponent worthy of my strength. |evolution = I have returned to my lands... I sense nothing but weakness here | hp_base = 5308 |atk_base = 2016 |def_base = 1815 |rec_base = 1626 | hp_lord = 6900 |atk_lord = 2500 |def_lord = 2250 |rec_lord = 2000 | hp_anima = 7792 |rec_anima = 1762 |atk_breaker = 2738 |def_breaker = 2012 |atk_guardian = 2262 |def_guardian = 2488 | hp_oracle = 6007 |rec_oracle = 2238 | hp_bonus = 1800 |atk_bonus = 740 |def_bonus = 480 |rec_bonus = 460 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 4 |normaldc = 28 |ls = Lackland King |lsdescription = Boosts HP (40%) & Boosts Critical damage (150%) and rate (20%) & Boosts ATK proportional to HP lost (0 - 300%) |lsnote = |es = Shiver of Combat |esitem = Aries' Hammers or Noblesse Title |esdescription = If Aries' Hammers or Noblesse Title equipped, Boosts critical damage (150%) for 2 turns on critical & If Aries' Hammers equipped, Adds Boosts Spark dmg (100%) for 3 turns to BB/SBB and boosts DEF (120%) for 2 turns when HP are below 50% |esnote = |bb = Armed Ram |bbdescription = 22 combo Thunder attack on all enemies & Adds Ignore DEF effect to attack for 2 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 22 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 15 |bbdc = 22 |sbb = Cuirassed Ram |sbbdescription = 1 Thunder attack on all enemies based on HP lost & Probable (20%) Spark critical (+50% DMG) for 3 turns & Adds Ignore DEF effect to attack for 2 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 1 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 27 |ubb = Dazzling Last Charge |ubbdescription = 1 Thunder attack on all enemies based on HP lost & Boosts Spark damage (150%) for 3 turns & Boosts Critical damage (300%) for 3 turns & Boosts ATK relative to DEF (150%) for 3 turns |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 1 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 28 |evofrom = 740145 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |raresummon = |notes = |types = |addcat = ShapeShifters |addcatname = Jason7 }}